Seu sorriso é minha recompensa
by Nikari Potter
Summary: 3º lugar no II Challenge RHr do Fórum 3V. Rony, preocupado com a tristeza de Hermione, busca animála em uma das rondas noturnas que faziam nos corredores de Hogwarts. Porém, na confusão que acabam arrumando, ele acaba se sentindo culpado por tudo. HP5


Hermione não suportava mais aquela confusão causada pela guerra contra Voldemort. Preocupava-se a ponto de ter insônia freqüentemente, adquirir olheiras enormes e querer ser vigia noturno. Em uma dessas noites, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts com Rony, pelo fato de serem monitores, ela mantinha-se muito calada. Para animá-la, o amigo sugeriu:

- Mione, por que você não faz aqueles gorros para os elfos? É uma boa distração.

- Minha nossa, como pude esquecer deles?! É tanta coisa na cabeça que nem me importei em tricotar. Mas não adianta, eles não pegam as peças de roupa – disse ela, baixando a cabeça e permitindo a seus cabelos ocultar sua face, de tão compridos que estavam, demonstrando seu desânimo.

Sua frustração fez Rony querer dizer algo para contornar a situação. Arrependeu-se momentos depois, porém disse:

- E se você falasse com eles? Quem sabe com eles te ouvindo, você possa convencê-los? Não custa tentar – o olhar estava confiante, assim como a voz.

A expressão dela tornou-se séria e Rony divergiu sua atenção para os possíveis ruídos além dos passos deles. Distraiu-se, e ao sentir um puxão em seu braço, quase gritou de susto.

- O que foi, Hermione!?

- Vem comigo, hoje não há alunos engraçadinhos perambulando!

Ela estava tão alegre que Rony não sabia se ficava aliviado por vê-la sorrir ou se entrava em pânico pensando onde seria levado. Dois lufos espiaram a corrida deles e continuaram a transitar tranqüilamente. Não havia ninguém para pegá-los.

Pararam na cozinha de Hogwarts. O silêncio era mortal, mas Hermione não se importou. Sentou-se em cima de uma comprida mesa e pegou o caderno de anotações que carregava consigo.

- Se vai escrever, pra que vir justo aqui? Imagine se Filch resolve aparecer.

Pensando no que disse, virou-se para a saída como se o horrendo homem estivesse pronto para pegá-los.

- Você tem tinta? – Hermione o despertou dos devaneios.

- Tenho – ele colocou a mão em um dos bolsos das vestes e depois parou para olhá-la – Mas não vou emprestar isso, é melhor a gente sair dessa cozinha!

- Se quiser ir, a porta é ali – apontou, decidida. – Eu vou ficar.

Contrariado, porém temeroso em deixá-la só (e se os elfos se revoltassem, quem a defenderia?), entregou a tinta e sentou-se no chão, emburrado.

Quase dormia encostado ao pé da mesa, mas ouviu passos. Levantou-se bruscamente, batendo a cabeça na grande tábua e balançando Mione de leve.

- Rony, fique quieto, preciso me concentrar!

- Ainda tenho que ouvir isso... – resmungou.

Foi verificar se os passos eram fruto de sua imaginação, e encontrou no chão um cachecol amarelo e negro. Algum lufo deixou cair. Ótimo, sairia com Hermione dali e o fofoqueiro passaria por mentiroso. Com a mão alisando o couro cabeludo (a pancada foi forte), entrou na cozinha.

- Cadê aquela maluca?

Ouviu uma voz distante e viu uma luz perto de onde sabia que os elfos dormiam. Apavorou-se. Saiu correndo atrás dela, e observou as pobres criaturas mirando a garota como uma desvairada. Um discurso iniciou-se e nem adiantava tentar interromper, mas a teimosia habitava ambos.

- Mione, vamos embora.

Ela o ignorou.

- Alguém nos viu, precisamos sair logo!

Calou-se por um instante, mas voltou a falar.

- Quer saber? Dane-se. Se não fizer isso, será uma detenção e ela vai me culpar o resto da vida, porque fui eu quem deu essa idéia!

Os elfos não gostavam das propostas, horrorizavam-se a cada nova palavra proferida por Hermione. Rony envolveu-a em seus braços rapidamente. Não ligava para o peso, a vontade de sair era maior. Ela debatia-se e gritava ameaças. No corredor, encontraram Snape.

O professor visivelmente não estava de bom humor, contudo o seu péssimo gosto para roupas arrancaria risadas depois daquele momento de pânico. Um camisolão verde bandeira com caveirinhas prateadas e um chinelo preste a arrebentar, os olhos cheios de remela e os cabelos completamente desgrenhados. Os elfos esconderam-se de medo.

- Onde os senhores pensam que estão? – a voz letal não mudava nem quando tinha sono.

- Ti-tinham u-uns alun-nos lufos n-nos corredores e... – gaguejou Rony, tentando mentir.

- E eles vieram me acordar dizendo que os monitores da Grifinória estavam namorando na cozinha!

- Isso é uma calúnia! – berrou Hermione.

- Então porque está tão confortável abraçando o sr. Weasley com toda essa intimidade, srta. Granger?

Não havia como Rony explicar sua atitude, não perto de Snape e um casal de lufos risonhos. Soltou-a e ela quase tombou, os dois mais vermelhos que a capa do bloco de anotações.

- Foi um mal entendido, mas podemos contar tudo se nos der um tempo, professor...

- Eu não quero nem sonhar o que vocês faziam nestes corredores escuros, srta Granger. Poupem-me de detalhes sórdidos. Levarei-os para McGonagall, ela mesma aplicará a detenção porque eu realmente tenho que dormir e não posso me divertir. No que depender de mim, o cargo de vocês não existirá mais!

- Como se isso fosse novidade. – murmurou Rony. Hermione pisou em seu pé. Ele gritou.

- Contenham-se! – Snape enfeitiçou-os para seus pés os levarem aonde ele queria. Ameaçou selar os lábios dos turrões, que cismaram de querer discutir.

Minerva ficou abismada com as reclamações. Decepcionada, aplicou uma detenção de uma semana aos dois.

- E sobre a monitoria, refletirei muito se terão uma nova chance. Por enquanto, Parvati Patil e Simas Finnigan os substituirão.

Hermione nem teve coragem de responder. Seus olhos estavam marejados e a boca tremia, por mais força que imprimisse nos dentes para morder o lábio inferior. Perder a monitoria era algo doloroso para ela, já que almejara tanto isso. Rony se sentia culpado e impotente diante da situação. Contara toda a verdade, por que a professora não poderia ser compreensiva de vez em quando?

Indiferença. Palavrinha certa para determinar o sentimento exposto por Mione em relação a Rony naqueles dias de detenção. Eles limpavam as masmorras sujas sem magia. É, Severo Snape devia dormir o sono dos justos por aquele feito! A sugestão dele foi perfeita para transformar as noites em pesadelos, pois os lugares fediam e viviam com ratos.

- Como ele conseguiu deixar isso desse jeito imundo?

- Certamente para presentear alguém em alguma detenção.

- Eu não estou falando com você, Rony.

- Ah, é? Tá falando com as paredes mofadas, por acaso?

- É!

Recebendo uma barra de sabão na orelha, o ruivo irritou-se.

- Só queria te ajudar, tá? Mas dá pra perceber que nada que eu faço importa pra você.

- Importaria se você não fizesse tudo errado!

- Se eu te peguei no colo, foi pra fugir contigo dali! Eu devia ter fugido sozinho, ainda teria uma brecha pra não achar Snape e seu batalhão de crânios brilhantes na grama! Que visão do inferno! Ainda ser obrigado a ouvir que estávamos namorando, e tudo isso pra levar um sabão depois!

- Agradeça por estarmos sem varinha, Rony Weasley. Eu poderia te matar! Vou perder meu cargo de monitora por sua causa! E ainda por cima, Harry foi fazer mais uma loucura sozinho!

- É, a loucura dele deve ser mais divertida e menos fedorenta que a nossa. Pare de reclamar um pouco, ele vai ficar bem.

A última frase foi um pouco ressentida. O cuidado dela com Harry o enciumava às vezes. Contudo, reprimiu o pensamento. Sabia que se tratava de algo natural, até ele não pregava os olhos quando o amigo resolvia calar-se com seus problemas e saía errante por aí (ou não, acrescentou mentalmente). A sensação de que Harry tinha vários segredos para eles acompanhavam-nos como fantasmas.

Era o terceiro dia, e a terceira discussão encerrada de modo que provavelmente na noite seguinte continuaria sem freio e por motivo nenhum. Mas após duas horas de barulho de esfregões e escovas no chão e nas paredes, Rony lembrou do estado do professor de Poções quando os pegou na cozinha e desatou a rir, molhando-se todo ao cair em cima da água que derrubara de seu balde. Ela tentou ignorar o ataque de riso, mas não passou nem cinco minutos e resmungou alto:

- Qual é a graça?

- O Snape e aquelas caveirinhas!

- Eu não mereço isso, francamente – ela bufou, extremamente brava.

Lentamente, ele cessou as gargalhadas. Limpando os olhos lacrimejados, olhou a parede que faltava. Marota, uma aranha desceu num fio de teia, e o rapaz alto o suficiente para não ter medo da criatura minúscula berrava aterrorizado, levando um enorme tombo onde Mione esfregava com sabão e água.

- O que é, Rony? Dá pra parar com esse escândalo?

- A-Ara-anha...

Apontou o bichinho inofensivo, realmente pequenino. Hermione, contendo risos, cortou o fio e pisou na bichinha.

- Pronto, salvei o dia! – disse, antes de explodir em risadas, deixando-o constrangido.

- Você tá cansada de saber do meu medo, pra que ficar rindo?

- Não pode negar que é hilário um homem desse tamanho ter medo de aranhas daquele porte!

Ele abriu a boca para responder, quando notou algo mais importante. Ela sorria, realmente feliz. Foi fruto de uma estupidez dele, mas ainda assim, era um sorriso como não via desde aquela noite no corredor. Orgulhou-se por fornecer um alívio para Hermione.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou ela, estranhando o modo com que Rony a observava.

- Nada, só vendo como você pode ser agradável quando quer.

- Agradável?

- É. É lindo ver você rir. Devia repetir isso mais vezes, mesmo que seja pra tirar sarro de mim.

Enquanto limpava o chão, Hermione percebeu que apesar de todos os apuros, Rony visava apenas ajudá-la a deixar de lado a tristeza que vinha sentindo e não disfarçando. Rendeu-se à conclusão latejante na mente: independente dos problemas, ela amava aquela detenção porque estava com Rony. Sentou-se bem próxima a ele, que fazia uma daquelas caretas confusas. Contrariando as batidas fortes de seu coração e sua razão, mexeu nos cabelos ruivos dele, caídos nos olhos, e disse:

- Você é muito especial pra mim, Rony. Obrigada por tentar me animar. Você é o estabanado mais adorável que conheço e am... – ela parou, e rapidamente corrigiu seu raciocínio - ...admiro.

Beijou-o na bochecha de leve duas vezes. Na segunda, mais perto da orelha, Rony sentiu seu corpo arrepiado e corou. Encarava-a com os olhos arregalados. A única luz que Snape deixou magicamente iluminar-lhes para executar a tarefa não revelavam os olhos dela. Mas somente aquele gesto bastava para ele não dormir o resto da semana e adorar aquela detenção, as caveirinhas do camisolão e até a aranha que Mione bravamente, na opinião medrosa dele, matou.


End file.
